


Is This Alright?

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure this is alright?” </p><p>Damian rolls his eyes at the question, “For the last time, yes! It is no problem having you here. You are not putting us out. No one has any objections to it and you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want or until the orphanage is back in working order, whichever one you prefer. So would you please stop asking me that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Alright?

“Are you sure this is alright?”   
  


Damian rolls his eyes at the question, “For the last time, yes! It is no problem having you here. You are not putting us out. No one has any objections to it and you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want or until the orphanage is back in working order, whichever one you prefer. So would you  _please_  stop asking me that.”  
  


He gives Colin an unamused look, not pleased at having hear the same question over and over and over again. But the look is akin to water rolling down a duck’s back for the red haired teen sitting on the bed.   
  


“It just…feels  _weird_. Being here in the mansion…with you and your brothers around.”   
  


Damian walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Colin. “They’re hardly around, you need not worry about that.”  
  


The red head nods, “Right right, you told me that before…” And gives Damian a half curious look, “So, they all came over tonight…”  
  


“To meet you.” Damian ends, his tone as brittle as a frozen twig.   
  


“Ah…” Colin trails off. There’s a moment of silence before Colin tries again, “They were…nice.”  
  


Not the word that he’d have used. Appalling. Excruciating. Idiotic. “Torturous would be more appropriate.” Damian commented.  
  


That earns him a sharp nudge to the shoulder, “Don’t say that! They’re your brothers.”

 

Didn’t make it any less true in his book. “You needn’t be diplomatic about it. They were like a pack of starving hyenas circling a wounded wildebeest.”  
  


Colin gives him a half amused look, “You didn’t just compare me to a slab of meat did you? Because I  _will_  hurt you if you did.”  
  


He can feel his ears growing hot. “Certainly not.” Damian replies stiffly, “I was comparing my family to the hyenas. Honestly, the way they were acting…I’ve seen monkeys with better manners.”  
  


“Well that’s nice to hear.” A voice comments dryly from the door.  
  


The couple looks up to see Tim standing at the door way, a small pile of sheets in his hands. A scowl immediately sets into place on Damian’s face, “What are you doing here?”  
  


That’s another jab to the shoulder for him while Tim walks over, “Relax. I’m just here to drop these sheets off. Alfred wasn’t sure if you’d be too comfortable with the heavy quilt so he wanted me to at least leave you these thinner sheets, just in case.”  
  


Colin stands up like a shot, arms out to accept the sheets. “Yes, thank you. I appreciate it.”  
  


Tim smiles at him before turning his gaze on Damian. “If I were you, I’d get back to my room before Dick finds you in here.” A wicked smirk follows. “Unless you  _want_  more jokes about -“  
  


“That’ll be all Drake, thank you very much.” Damian cuts him off sharply, not wanting to hear anything more about his oldest brother or the crass jokes that he  was prone to making these days about Damian’s sex life. “Your task is done, you may leave.”  
  


Damian is aware that the other man could easily point out that he’s not the hired help that he’s being referred to as such. But Tim simply rolls his eyes and looks back at Colin, “I hope you’ll have a good stay here. I hope you didn’t mind the dinner though. We can get a little…out of hand some times.”  
  


He can’t help but snort at the understatement. Lucky for him, Colin’s words hide the noise. “Oh no, it’s alright. I get it. It was fun. And thank you…for letting me stay.”  
  


“It’s no trouble.” Tim shrugs and smiles. “And after the way Damian fought to have you stay here, it’s the least we could do.”  
  


“He…what?” Damian shot up to his feet, quickly wondering if he could nerve strike his brother into silence but its too late. Because Tim is already launching into an explanation to rid Colin of his confusion.  
  


“Apparently he went to Bruce and was pretty adamant on having you stay here with us. I think it was…the same night of the fire. He just stormed up to Bruce and declared that you were going to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time.” Tim gives Damian an amused glance, “I heard he made  _very_  passionate argument in your favor.”

 

That makes Damian remember his own voice. A fine time to recall it now that everything’s been laid out in the open. “Thank you for your input Drake.” He makes a mental note to get even with his brother. Perhaps empty his underwear drawer and replace them with thongs or something.   
  


Much to his relief, the older man takes the hint and leaves after bidding an amused Colin good night. Damian is  _far_  from amused and fighting hard to stop from blushing at the way Colin is looking at him. 17 was hardly an age where he should be blushing this hard.   
  


“Shut up.” He hisses, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  


“I didn’t even say anything.” Colin’s voice is more soft than he expected. He expected ribaldry and teasing. Not this quiet warmth that makes him steal a quick look up at his boyfriend of nearly 2 years. The red head is looking at him with such fondness that he almost looks away again.  
  


“Did you really…for me?” Colin asks, standing in front of Damian.  
  


“Of course I did.” He gruffly replies to the teen’s hands, taking them into his. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  


He’s slightly taken aback when Colin leans down to kiss him softly. Damian blinks up in quick surprise, “What was that for?”  
  


“For being you.” Colin replies simply, smiling warmly.


End file.
